The Dark Protector
by Hollowsoul75
Summary: Have you ever made a bad deal, one where you end up enjoying it until it's time to pay up? No? Well, everyone here will say yes and I am not kidding...after all, we are the Dogs of Alaya. 'We all make really bad mistakes...but for some, they make the really, really bad ones.' Words to live by, any one of us'll tell ya that. OC-centric. Rated M for possible gore in future chapters.
1. Rose Guardian

**Hello everyone, Hollowsoul75 here, and with a new story.**

 **Okay, so this has been stuck in my head…all because of a dream I had.**

 **I mean, I haven't updated some of my fics for a while now, mostly because no muse/inspiration, and then BAM! Here comes this fic straight out of my dreams. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Some info for everyone; there is now no deadlines with my fanfictions.**

 **I know, I know; most of you will hate it, but look at the facts. I am stressed out of my mind right now (no joke, I even had to see a specialist because my family was worried for me) and the main source of it is my exams…and updating my stories for you all. So, from now on I will work on my fics _when I can_ , and that means that it may take a month, maybe two, to post a chapter for ONE of my five fics, this included if I feel like continuing it.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Fate/Stay Night, RWBY, or anything else that will be used in this fic except the OCs, this will be a mass crossover people, remember that.**

 **Let's begin.**

 _We all make really bad mistakes…but for some, they make the really,_ really _bad ones - ?_

 **Chapter One: Rose Guardian**

 _Alaya…_

 _Known as the will of humanity, or rather, the collective unconsciousness behind it._

 _It is an entity that protects humankind, even from itself if required. It is bodiless, unable to directly interfere with events and actions that could doom humankind, so, it took a page from its 'rival', Gaia, and its 'beasts' to create the 'Counter Force', also known as the 'Counter Guardians' of Alaya. Alaya has sent numerous Counter Guardians to whatever job their skills are aligned enough for, now, you're probably wondering, 'How does Alaya get its Counter Guardians'?_

 _…Hmph._

 _Well, it gets them by offering deals to dumb idiots like me._

 _A deal with Alaya means that the receiver will receive whatever they want, within reason of course, and in return, Alaya takes their soul after death to be used as a Counter Guardian till humanity has been wiped out, not that Alaya will let it unless it is a threat to itself, and even then, I doubt we'll be released from our new 'jobs'. There are many Counter Guardians I know of, and there are some I don't know of too. But, everyone knows of Alaya's favourite…_

 _Counter Guardian EMIYA._

 _Tch, a man betrayed by his own ideals, all thanks to him making a dumb decision like the rest of us. Some of us asked for power, wealth, even revenge or a purpose, but not this guy, oh no. All he asked for was for Alaya to bring back the people he couldn't save this one time, those he cared about and several others he never met before. I find his decision made with good intentions and respectable yes, but, when you ask Alaya to help…good intentions don't matter anymore and you can find yourself within your own little personal hell._

 _The fact that EMIYA is ranting about trying to find a way to go back into the past to kill himself proves it._

 _I find it to be a good idea; however, there are many things that you must take into account when trying something so stupid that it might just work. Number one, make sure you're in the right timeline, you don't want to end up killing the wrong version of you that may or may not make the deal that damns your soul for eternity. Number two, watch out for the undead apostle of an asshole 'Zelretch' and his pranks that he likes to play on us…I could go on in full detail as to what exactly he does, but I can feel the familiar pull of Alaya 'deploying' me._

 _Oh, brilliant…more uncontrollable slaughter and the nightmares that follows…_

 _Whoop-di-_ fucking _-do._

(Line break)

I opened my eyes to find myself in a forest clearing and information flowing into my head that isn't mine, orders and perimeters pertaining to the mission before me. As the information finishes settling in, I look to either side of me to find out that two additional members of the Counter Force have been deployed with me. The one on my left had light brown skin and had a torn up blindfold over her eyes, holding up her long ragged black hair, and wore a black bodysuit under a faded beige coloured cloak that had no sleeves…oh, and she also wore black Velcro sandals that hand grey soles, never seen her before, must be one of the newbies or something. I turn to my right to see a bulging hulk of a bald man with deep red eyes, somewhat charred looking skin, and wearing little to no clothing on except for the torn cloth around his waist, I've been deployed with this guy before, and he is _brutal_.

Anyway, whatever job we've been sent on is probably going to be messy, no doubt about it…the newbie is probably gonna get her first true taste of being a Counter Guardian. This'll be fun…in a morbid kinda way.

I felt control over my body disappear as the will of Alaya, albeit somewhat weak here for some reason, kicked in and we all stiffened up straight at the feeling before we were watching out of our own eyes like it was a movie. We set off out of the clearing towards a large source of humans in the distance; we could sense it thanks to our bodies being used as Alaya's 'toys'. After a few moments of walking towards our destination, the big hulk suddenly punched through a tree, punching some sort of creature behind it in the face.

It was a bipedal, furry, black, and snarling… werewolf rip off. Oh wow, what's next, little red riding hood?

At that moment a flash of red and I feel like clamping my mouth shut to prevent me from sounding like an idiot, even though no one can hear my thoughts while I'm being used like a puppet with Alaya pulling my strings. The girl before us had black hair with red tips, wore a sort of gothic Lolita black and red dress, complete with stockings, I think, and black combat boots…and she carried a big fucking scythe bigger than he-wait WHAT! I did a mental double check concerning the fact that yes, little red had a big red scythe…don't tell me; we gotta kill her, don't we, Alaya?

I didn't get a direct answer; only that our bodies turned away from the girl to focus on the werewolf rip off that got up and howled to the sky, and what sounded to be more than a hundred howls rang back. Ah fuck. Little red quickly went into action, decapitating the werewolf but it was too late; the pack had been alerted. What seemed to be hundreds broke through the trees around the three, four if you count little red, of us and I mentally sighed thinking that after this, it'll be the end for little red…whether by our hands, or by the werewolves.

(Play: Persona 3 – The Battle For Everyone's Souls)

The big brute roared loudly, the sheer force behind it bending the surrounding tree away from him and caused a few werewolves to cover their ears, little red did the same as she whimpered pitifully with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. That was the trigger; the blindfolded female of the group opened her mouth and shrieked loudly, the sound waves visible as they tore through a line of wolves leaving a bloody mess behind. The brute charged forward, bashing skulls and ribcages in as he carved a path while I, under the control of Alaya, charged up the power I had received from my contract with it. I idly went over how the few remaining memories of how I got this power, I remember feeling weak, immobile, pathetic…and the urge for power that I could use to save…someone? Something? I can't remember anything specific, only that what I got in return for my future services to Alaya was the power to protect whatever it was that was precious to me.

A dark cloud surrounded me and from it, a being of darkness spawned from my chest area. It formed a large, lean body with blueish obsidian skin and two golden yellow eyes on its face, manacles forming by around its wrists followed by chains attached to them going behind it and wrapping around over its chest in an 'X', the chains going higher to wrap around its face for the creature to bite on with a sharp maw of dark blue teeth fusing with its lips. Instead of a pair of legs it had a wisp-like tail that attached to my shadow, making it appear that it was my shadow given form. More details came into view the more it formed, the chains it bore grew blue wispy spikes at the links, and it grew two antennas from near the back of its head with blue tips where two balls of dark blue fire hovered slightly away from the ends. It placed its obsidian coloured hand bearing dark blue claws, where the blue met black on them it looked like shadowy wisps of blue were crawling over the black skin, on my shoulder protectively and roared.

One of the werewolves charged at me and the creature of darkness from behind as Alaya's protocols listed off in my head.

Protocol one: Find target(s)…complete.

The werewolf grew closer as little red yelled a warning…but my mind was currently on other matters.

Protocol two: Eliminate the target(s)…current protocol engaged.

My hand rose as the being of darkness released my shoulder and words that were not my own voiced through out of my lips "Silence them." The creature behind me roared and punched the ground a little ways in front of me, forming a black pool of shadows that shot out chains that looked exactly like those around their creator, and impaled the werewolf before it reached three metres away from me. The chains kept going and impaled all of the werewolves in their path, some wrapping around their targets to impale them again and again before moving on to the next.

" ** _BE DEVOURED BY THE ABYSS!_** " My protector hissed out in a distorted voice that sounded like how my own would be if I had a raspy voice while speaking underwater. More of the werewolves came up from behind us but were rendered to chunks of flesh from a familiar shriek. I didn't need to turn my head to know that my blindfolded 'comrade' helped me out, through Alaya's will or her own I'll never know for certain. In the corner of my eye the big brute was slowly being overrun by the werewolves even with little reds help, she was doing her best to help him by using her scythe to bisect and behead wolf after wolf. Alaya sent me towards them to help out, my protector growling as it followed close behind. My protector and I roared as one as we both punched the ground " ** _SUBMIT!_** " Chains shot out like before, coiling through the air towards the werewolves on the big brute and the ones keeping little red busy.

The chains impaled the werewolves and lifted them off and away from the big brute and little red respectively, the chains kept coiling and impaling them in mid-air until all the life had left them and they started to fade into wisps of shadows. Little red nodded her thanks to me with a smile and the big brute ignored me in favour of fulfilling Alaya's orders. I would've nodded back with my own smile, but my body was not my own at the moment.

"Tear them apart."

My protector roared again and went to fulfil the order given to it by Alaya through me. I raised my hand again as a cloud of darkness formed in the air above my palm and a blade fell from the inky blackness. It was a katana with a black handle and a wispy black and blue spiked guard; the blade itself had spikes along the blunt side of the blade like the chains and was four and a half feet long. Dark clouds of black, mixed with a smidge of blue, smoke wafted off the blade as I moved around in front of myself in a defensive pose.

"Come." Alaya was having fun with this; that was certain.

(Ruby POV; few minutes ago)

I rushed through the trees of the Emerald Forest; doing a mission that Professor Ozpin gave my team. I had heard a Beowulf howl and set off to find it, our mission was to eliminate the Grimm that were forming, in the professor's words, a 'super pack' of more than one and a half dozen. I've fought way more back home in Patch, near my mother's grave…I shook my head of those thoughts because I didn't need the Grimm coming down on my from sensing my negative emotions. When I reached the clearing where the Beowulf was I saw someone had found it first, a woman whose features were hidden behind a tattered blindfold and large cloak, a large man who I was afraid to look at because of how muscly he was, and a teen, I think.

The teen wore a long black coat with the hood up, the zipper zipping down instead of up which confused me but I'll admit it looks cool, around the neck of the coat was a silver chain with a sliver gothic cross. Upon closer inspection the coat had blue wisps printed around the mouth of his sleeves and the ends of it, which were so awesome! The three must be profession hunters sent to help, EEEEEEEEEK!

Ahem.

Or they were just in the area, which saddened me thinking that I wouldn't get to talk to them…or get their autographs. I never did get professor Goodwitch's autograph…well, when I'm a huntress; I'll always give out autographs to people who ask for 'em, giving children someone to look up to much like I looked up to several Hunter's and Huntresses back home…what was I doing? Oh yeah, Beowulf. I used my semblance to dash towards the currently howling Beowulf and lopped off its head mid howl. After flicking the blood off my Crescent Rose I looked up hearing the uncountable howls that rang out, sending shivers down my body at the thought of how many Beowulfs there could be.

I then shook with both fear and adrenaline; I think that's what Yang calls it at least, as I saw the black wave of bodies coming in from all directions. The scary man with big muscles then roared, forcing me to cover my ears with tears in my eyes from how loud it was. The blindfolded girl opened her mouth wide and a visible cone of sound came out as she shrieked, tearing through a line of Beowulfs and setting off the big guy who roared and tore through some more Beowulfs, cutting down their numbers by a lot. The last member of the three hunters just stood there drawing some confusion from me, before something shot out of his chest with a roar. I admittedly took a few steps back at the sight of the giant creature reminding me of a Grimm.

As I ran to help the big muscly guy who was getting overrun by the Beowulfs, I heard the awesome cloaked guy speak.

"Silence them."

…So cool.

(Currently, Unknown POV: Cloaked guy.)

Three wolves jumped at me, Alaya making me bend backwards under them and slashing at two, bisecting them. I spun myself into a defensive pose as the remaining one growled and prepared for an opening that I wasn't going to give. My protector burst out of the shadows underneath it and tore it in two before chucking the disappearing remains at one of the bigger wolves that was covered in bone armor and spikes. My protector re-joined my shadow as another shockwave of a shriek blasted through another line of these wolves. I felt myself let out an evil chuckle as my shadow spread out to cover the entire clearing, everyone stopping to watch cautiously as it washed over their feet, even the wolves but not my 'comrades' as Alaya stopped them from doing anything, knowing fully what it was doing.

"Let the Abyss **_CONSUME YOU!_** "

My protector finished my sentence with me a chain after chain of darkness impaled and wrapped around every single wolf, some tried to run but a few of those ones were impaled and dragged back. The chains pulled them all down into the darkness below, every howl and growl for help went unanswered as they were silenced one by one. When all the captured wolves were dragged down and disappeared, my shadow retreated back to me. And that was when the last few wolves charged at me.

I sighed mentally as I had now counted thirty-three werewolves cut down by my blade, not including the hundred or so that were consumed by my shadow; even Alaya was getting bored as my body was sighing too. My protector finished the last three and huffed and puffed as its chest heaved up and down while it looked down at the squashed bodies it just pounded down into pancakes. It roared when it caught its breath and floated back over to me again and re-joined my shadow before turning into black and dark blue smoke that dispersed into thin air.

(End of Song)

I took note of how the big brute and the blindfolded girl that were my comrades for this mission were turning into golden dust that floated away as it faded; Alaya was recalling them. Odd, I couldn't feel Alaya calling me back, but I did feel Alaya turning me to face little red, who was looking at my shadowed face with awe…Alaya, please don't do this, I beg you…

Protocol Three…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

…Protect Ruby Rose until no longer needed.

-OOOooo…ooo...WHAT!?

 **END.**

 **Soooooo…what do you all think of this? I mean, personally I think it could be better, and I know some would disagree, but I can't help but think it.**

 **And also yes, this fic is first person, might not be entirely, but there is going to be first person throughout it.**

 **So, please leave a follow, fav, and review, I appreciate any and all feedback, good and bad.**

 **This is Hollowsoul75, signing out.**


	2. Babysitting Duties

**Hollowsoul75 here with a new chapter and all that jazz.**

 **Some things to list off before we begin.**

 **First: I shall reply to the reviews:**

 **Castor115: Yeah, I looked for one like this after I had the dream that conjured the beginning of this fic up and couldn't find anything myself.**

 **NekoLazy: I have continued this, NekoLazy-san! :D**

 **And finally to Gashadokuro Amanojaku who sent me a PM: I can see why you would say (read: Write) what you have in the PM. I have sent you a reply to your PM containing** ** _some_** **info on the future on this fic; I have withheld some in case you don't want spoilers.**

 **Second: For those who don't know yet, I have begun rewriting my pride and joy 'Welcome to a Ghoulish World', if you want more information, read the first chapter of it (I've rewritten it already).**

 **Third: Please leave a review or something, I enjoy reading them.**

 **Fourth: To those thinking "Oh, but this is a Fate/Stay Night and RWBY crossover, why the 'Anime X-Over'?" Well, that comes later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY, Fate/Stay Night, or anything else aside from the OCs in this fic.**

 **NOW BEGIN!**

 **Chapter Two: Babysitting Duties**

 _Alaya 'frowned'._

 _It did not normally frown, for it did not have a face, or a body for that matter, but still it 'frowned'._

 _It was…displeased for the most part._

 _One of its Counter Guardians was sent on a mission with two others, both being the prime candidates for the mission to wipe out the horde of those 'Grimm' that threatened a nearby school for 'Hunters and Huntresses'; a place where children were trained to become warriors to protect human, and 'Faunus', kind. Counter Guardian ENON, one of the more…experienced members of the Counter Force was sent with Counter Guardians ELISE and DARIUS to wipe out the horde before it could target the school, or an important 'Dust' mine near the other end of that forest._

 _Without the 'Dust', Man, and Faunus, kind would be left weaker to the threat of the 'Grimm'._

 _Without the school, Man, and Faunus, kind would be left without a majority of their future protectors._

 _Alaya at that point deployed ENON, ELISE, and DARIUS._

 _And it was now regretting the choice to leave ENON behind to guard a potential Counter Guardian._

 _It was now experiencing what many of its 'Dogs' called a 'migraine' somehow._

 _And it_ hated _it._

(Don't mind me; I'm a line break)

I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT!

I mean really, setting me up as a babysitter for a, albeit cute, possible future Counter Guardian? That's low, Alaya, even for you. She's practically a child, A CHILD DO YOU HEAR ME?! If you expect me to just stay here and groom her to become one of your dogs you can just forge-OH NO YOU DON'T! No using my body like a puppet to do this, this needs a HUMAN touch if you want her under your thumb, so but out!...No, that was not me saying that I'll do it. I can feel Alaya starting to recall me…I'LL DO IT, I'LL DO IT DAMMIT! I let out a mental sigh as Alaya stopped recalling me but I felt it watching over my shoulder like a hawk…bitch.

I felt Alaya's already weak presence recede enough for me to do whatever I wanted to without being played like its own personal Pinocchio. I let out a sigh after taking in a deep breath, how long has it been since I tasted fresh air in a body of my own? I sure as hell can't remember, since Alaya does its best to remove unneeded memories of her dogs. It can't succeed every time, but it does its best. As I was about to take a step forward towards red to introduce myself I was forced to cover my ears as the bane of mankind's existence reared its ugly head.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Fangirlism.

I shuddered.

Little red was suddenly blurring around the place in multiple flurries of rose petals the same shade as her cloak while asking me multiple questions about myself and autographs…oh, joy. With each disappearance and reappearance there was a new question that I couldn't answer.

"Did you make that cloak?"

"Who made your weapon?"

"You were all like; Hwachaaaa, huaaaaa-YA!"

"Who were those other people you were with?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

At that moment little red was in front of me and I quickly grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from asking another question. When she went silent to blink beadily at me I let out a sigh of relief "Can you please…calm down?" My voice was a little off, blame Alaya and how the other Counter Guardians and I were never allowed to use their own voices before without being under Alaya's control. Little red let out a sheepish chuckle as I released her shoulders and she rubbed the back of her head embarrassed "Sorry…"

I shrugged uncaringly and started walking in the direction I think I sensed all those people in, wasn't sure as I no longer had the 'radar' that came with being a puppet. "Where are you going?" To infinity and beyond "Somewhere" Little red started to walk alongside me "Somewhere where?" OH, so we're playing this game are we? "Somewhere where we're not here." I WIN! She giggled a bit before asking "What's your name?" I stopped dead in my tracks and so did she, but I wasn't focused on here at the moment.

My name…what was my original name? I gripped the side of my head in pain with my left hand much to little red's confusion while trying to remember it before I gave up and just shrugged "Isn't it common curtesy to give your name before asking for another's?" Little red blushed and twisted her boot into the dirt with her hands behind her back "Oh…right. Well, the name's Ruby, Ruby Rose. And you are?"

"Steve."

"Really?"

"No." Sharp this one, isn't she? I smirked under the darkness of my hood as she pouted and stomped her foot into the ground. I chuckled and gave in to her cuteness "My name is ENON." She tested the name a bit before she nodded and held out her hand for me to shake "It's nice to meet you, Enon." I shook her hand with an unseen smile and didn't correct her on the obvious lack of capital letters in my name. It was nice to actually talk to someone unaware of the whole 'Counter Guardian' business that wouldn't be killed just for seeing or hearing me. Don't expect me to suddenly start skipping about ranting about rainbows and unicorns; I'd rather be summoned as a servant in the Holy Grail war as the Castor class against a Saber class _Herakles_ instead.

Alaya, don't you even _think_ about it.

Ruby tilted her head to the side as she asked "Hey, what _does_ your name mean anyway?" I knew this was coming, don't know how, but I did "It has many meanings, but my favourite is 'mass of darkness'…for obvious reasons." Ruby nodded "Cause of your semblance, right?" I chuckled "Yeah, let's go with that." Yep, definitely not in my homeworld…or maybe I'm in the future…will I see my own great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great "Uh, Enon, are you okay?"

Great, great, great, grandchildren's children?

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nevermind."

I shrugged again before looking around.

"Which way were we going again?"

"…I was following you."

SUN-AVAH-"Bollocks."

(Ruby POV)

I found out his name!

His name is Enon, he told me what it means and I have to say it suits him…more than he knows from what I can sense of his Aura…although it didn't feel like Aura for some reason, weird. Being around him does feel like I'm surrounded by some kind of mass, like a cloud, but it felt more protective than bale. It felt nice, like I was in the presence of a overprotective big brother, not that I'd know for certain as I only have Yang for a sibling and she's more of a mama bear…pfft, that image. I was taken out of my thoughts by Enon calling my name "Ruby, oi, Ruby, you in there?" I shook my head clear of anything distracting to focus on one sole thing…

GETTING HIS AUTOGRAPH!

Enon jumped and I instantly shut my mouth. Oops, I shouted that out loud didn't I?

"And you're _still_ doing it."

"Ah, cookies."

(Don't mind me; I'm a line break)

After a while of walking, and watching Enon take down a few high level Grimm much to my glee, we saw before us the aptly named 'Beacon cliff'. I stared at it before wondering how I was supposed to get up their again, cause last time, and the only time at that, was when I decapitated a Nevermore with my team's help…uuuuuuuu~, what do I do nooooooow~ Enon must've seen something funny while looking at my face because he started chuckling into his clenched fist to try and hid his amusement "What's so funny?" I asked making Enon stop chuckling with a final bark of "Ha" before going silent. I ignored him in favor of trying to get out my scroll to call for help, even though I didn't want too as I wasn't supposed to be out here…due to the warning that Professor Goodwitch gave us about how the Emerald Forest wasn't safe due to large amounts of Grimm coming together. It apparently was so bad they had to call in several Hunters and Huntresses to help the professors out, but it seemed that the Hunters and Huntress took care of it already, and I got to watch and help out!

Yay me!

Enon started chuckling again which got me to turn my head to him just as he grabbed my shoulder "Don't throw up, k?" What? All of a sudden my vision darkened as Enon's shadow engulfed us both in an oval like dome "Don't move, it'll be over soon." He reassured me, but uuuugh, now I know how Jaune feels when he's on a Bullhead. When the dome of shadows feel down I found myself looking down from the top of Beacon cliff to where we once stood "Woooow~" I grinned widely before leaning over the side and spewing up chunks…

Nooo, my cooki-ker-blarg!

Whoever said the phrase 'It's even better coming back up' was a liar.

(ENON POV)

I watched as Ruby spewed over the side of the cliff, making sure I was close enough to stop her from falling if needed but far enough away so I wouldn't catch whiff of her vomit. When she was finished I pat her back and led her away from the cliff edge only to come face to face with a stern looking woman "Miss Rose!" She growled getting Ruby to let out an 'eep!' "P-Professor Goodwitch!" A professor? Looking over her attire he noted she was a blonde haired woman with her hair tied up in a bun and wearing a white blouse and a black businesswoman's skirt. She had a purple cape flowing behind her which gave her glare an edge that had me shifting slightly…

It's always the capes.

Goodwitch noticed me and narrowed her eyes in suspicion "Who is this?" Ruby was quick to answer "He's one of the Hunters you called for, he even saved me from the horde or Beowulfs…and killed all of them along with another Hunter and a Huntress…I helped!" I chuckled "That you did Ruby, that you did." Goodwitch's gaze softened slightly but it still had a stern edge to it "Well, I must thank you Mr.?" She trailed off giving me a look that said for me to introduce myself "ENON…just ENON." She looked at the giant 'Scroll' that she cradled in her left arm before looking at me again "Well, Mr. Enon-" She apparently also can't hear the obvious capital letters in my 'name' "Headmaster Ozpin wishes to see you, please come with me…you too Miss Rose." Said girl let out another 'eep!' before hanging her head like a scolded child, which she basically was.

Feeling a little cheeky I spoke up "Well then, take me to your leader."

The humor was lost on these two.

Such a shame.

(Headmaster's Office)

I looked around the place seeing massive gears that clanked as they ground against each other…EMIYA would feel right at home here. I looked behind the desk near the window at the other end of the room to see a man with grey hair wearing a green suit and an orange scarf. This…this guy…it feels like I'm standing in front of a Servant! What in the Root!? I narrowed my eyes, unseen from under my hood at him and he did the same to me, only he narrowed his slightly so as for Ruby and professor Goodwitch to not notice the exchange "I will speak with Ms Rose later, Glynda. I'd like to speak with this man…alone please." The woman beside me nodded before leading Ruby out the door and into the elevator.

"So tell me-" The man shifted slightly and it felt like the killing intent of a Berserker was pushing down on me "Why are you here, Counter Guardian?"

Oh…shit.

 **END.**

 **Well, what do you guys think of this chapter?**

 **I don't really have much else to say, writing this close to the time one goes to sleep tends to leave one's mind blank of random stuff to talk about, but eh, I digress.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter along with my other works if you've read them…By the way, with the rewrite of the first chapter of my pride and joy 'Welcome to a Ghoulish World', I've change 3k words to 5k, so for those who like long chapters, go check it out.**

 **Please leave a Review or a fav/follow.**

 **Hollowsoul75, out.**


	3. Good news and bad news

Hi everyone, been awhile huh?

So uh, first things first, we will start off with the bad news.

My computer ended up being factory reset.

All my stories, all the chapters, and drafts, gone.

How?

Someone at the Electronics repair (not naming the place) was fixing several issues I was having with the computer, and the person decided to back everything I had up and factory restore it.

Would be great if they ACTUALLY BACKED IT UP.

The owner apologized and being such a nice guy, didn't charge me for anything, I don't know what happened to the guy they put in place to fix my computer, but I hope they did something at least to punish him. Am i angry? I have every right to be. Am I going to give up, HELL NO!

I am not letting this put me down. Instead, I'm going to open a word doc, and start rebuilding.

I have no idea how long it will take, but I WILL NOT FALTER (invisible cookie for whoever gets that reference)

So, sorry for worrying anyone, and I will immediately get started on rewriting what was lost (mainly the Birth of Corruption rewrite)

(BTW, I also got rid of all the author note chapters across all my stories. Wanted to clean things up a bit)


End file.
